This invention relates generally to modular displays.
A modular display is a display that is formed from a plurality of tiles that are connected together to develop an overall display. Each tile is a physical unit which is juxtaposed with other tiles. Each tile produces a portion of the overall image created by the tiled, modular display.
Necessarily, gaps or optical interfaces are created between adjacent tiles. To the extent that these gaps are visible to users of the modular display, the modular display may be less desirable than a monolithic or one piece display. The appearance of the gaps between the individual tile distracts from the overall seamless appearance of the display.
Therefore it is desirable, to the greatest possible extent to make those gaps invisible to users of the modular displays. The gaps may be made visible by two different effects. Light emitted by the pixels may be reflected, refracted, or absorbed by the gaps between tiles. Similarly, external light or light from outside the display may be reflected, absorbed or refracted by the gaps.
For a variety of reasons, the individual display tiles may use a glass panel over the individual pixels or display elements. The edges of adjacent glass panels then define the gap. In many cases, it may be desirable to increase the thickness of the glass panel. One reason for doing so is to reduce breakage of the glass panels during processing or thereafter.
However, to the extent that the glass panel is thickened, the gap is also lengthened, thereby increasing the possibility that the gap may become visible to the user. Generally the gaps may include two portions. A surface portion may be covered by an overlying mullion or other matrix. However, the body portion, beneath the surface of the gap, may or may not be hidden by an overlying mullion from all viewing angles.
Thus, there is an need for ways to reduce the visibility of the seams of modular displays, particularly in displays using thicker glass panels.